Big's Girl
by PrincessSparkles CaptainOats
Summary: What happens when Carrie learns about something new about Big?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sex and the City. I just love them very dearly.

A/N-Okay, this is what I thought of after only watching a few episodes. I've been watching the reruns on TBS and they have only gotten to the end of second season. If I contradict any of what has been said I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wait until they had shown all of the shows. But this will take place after the very last episode.

Carrie sighed as she woke up in Big's apartment. She felt his arms around her and it made her feel comforted and safe. She glanced at the clock; she knew that she needed to get up. She was already behind on her deadline, but she couldn't stand to leave the bed the she and Big were sharing. But if she didn't get up she, would never get up, and then she would be fired, and she would be completely dependant on Big, which she would rather die than do. She slid out from underneath his arm and walked into the living room. Carrie plopped herself down on the couch and opened her computer and waited for inspiration to come. But nothing. The truth was, she hadn't done mch lately. She hadn't been to see any of her friends, or went out to the club. She had found herself completely pleased with staying in with Big.

So Carrie logged on the Internet. She saw that Big had used it to check his e-mail and also saw that he had new mail from a mysterious person called jovideadalive. Curiosity overcame her and she clicked the check e-mail icon. He only had one e-mail and she clicked on it and started to read.

Dad, I'll be spending the weekend with you. I know it's been a while, but I have no other choice. Don't try to talk your way out of it, I'M COMING!!!!! Sorry, maybe I should rephrase that, I'll be there.

Carrie's mouth dropped. Dad? The person had to have the wrong e-mail address. There was no way Big could have a child...right? She heard a stir in the bedroom and quickly closed the computer. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him watching her from the door way and she couldn't help but smile sentimentally. Then she remembered the e-mail and the smile quickly faded. So quickly, even Big noticed.

"What's the matter?" he said walking over to her so he could kiss her.

She squirmed away from him, positioning herself to where he couldn't get her and then spoke of what was on her mind. "John, I was getting on the Internet and I saw that you had new e-mail, so I checked it for you," Carrie tried to make it sound like she was doing him a favor instead of what she had really done, modern day eaves dropping. "And I found a really interesting e-mail that kind of unsettled me."

"Was it porn or something?" John said with all sincerity that made her laugh.

"No, it was from a girl saying that she was your daughter. It had to be the wrong address, right?"

John's mouth dropped. "Um...Hey, I don't appreciate you going through my mail very much. I don't go through yours," He was all of a sudden very angry, but not like his normal angry, an angry that Carrie had never seen before.

"Yeah, well I think I ought to know if you have children. I mean I'm planning to marry you and you won't tell me whether or not you're a father. I'm sorry, but I find that a major detail!" Carrie's shouting was more caused from hurt than anger, even though anger was another reason she was shouting.

"Well, I was going to tell you, I just needed some time," His voice was now lowered and sounded apologetic. Carrie's anger melted away as well as her hurt, and pity took its place. "This is something I put in the past a long time ago. It was a mistake, and I really wouldn't consider myself a father. I haven't seen her in six or seven years. I fact the day I met you on the street was the last time I saw her. She had told me she was never speaking to me again, and that wasn't too hard since we only speak when we see each other and we only see each other when she comes over to visit. She told me that all I was to her was a check at the end of the month. Since I'm stubborn I never tried to make it up."

Carrie almost felt like crying, but she knew he would never let her live it down if she let one tear fall for him. Then she remembered the meeting with his ex-wife and something dawned on her. "But your wife said she didn't have any kids."

"Well, she didn't. She wasn't Cammie's mother. It happened in high school. I was young, stupid, and in lust. I wanted to impress my football friends; they all thought she was a nice piece of ass, I think that's the term they used. Anyway, so I took her to prom and we had sex and the next thing I know she is coming up to me telling me she's pregnant. At first I was going to be an ass about it, tell her that she was a whore and that it wasn't mine, but my father talked to me about it before I could. He told me that if I didn't act like a man and claim what was mine, than I might be giving up on the best thing in the world. Not marriage, but fatherhood. My father and I are entirely different, so it didn't work out for me as well as it did for him. I wanted to go to business school and she wanted to stay at home. So it didn't work out. I saw Cammie as often as possible, but when my company started to bring in money, I lost track of her. So that's my story."

Carrie didn't notice but a tear had fallen from her eyes and was now rolling down her cheek. John lifted his hand lightly brushed it from her face, but then he took his hand and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her closer to his face. He lightly brushed his lips against her forehead and then let her go. "I just wish you would have told me. I would have understood. It might have taken a while, but I could've gotten used to the idea. Instead of you giving me a heart attack this early in the morning."

John just smiled and nodded. "Oh, um, what did the e-mail say?"

It almost made Carrie feel giddy inside to know that John could care so much about one human being that wasn't her or him. "That she is coming over. That's all she said. She didn't say when, but that she had no other choice."

"I hope everything's okay. Do you mind if I use this?" John pointed to the computer and Carrie nodded. Carrie stood and went to the phone and started to call the girls, this was one thing she had to talk about.

Okay, I guess that you call that a post pilot. Do you hate it? If you do, I'll stop right here right now, you'll never hear of me writing something from Sex and the City ever again, on my honor. But please like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though I don't legally own Sex and the City, it's over (sadly). So, why can't I have it? But until I get those rights, I do not own Sex (sob) and (sob) the (cry) City.

A/N- Oh my word, I LOVE you guys! No seriously. I am giving an award. It is the best reviewers in the world award. The envelope please...why it's everyone who just reviewed my story. This chapter is for all y'all! Oh, by the way, I'm trying my hardest to call Big John, but it isn't working too well. So bare with me. He just doesn't look like a John in any shape way or form.

Cammie stood in her room quietly as she chose the clothes to wear to her father's house. It would be a couple of days before she went, but she wanted to make sure she didn't make him feal disappointed. Who was she kidding? She wanted to rub it in his face that she didn't need him to get along in the world. She finally decided on a Gucci mini-skirt and matching jacket and top, now for shoes. She rummaged through her enormous pile of shoes at the bottom of her closet and settled on some tan sandals with a six-inch heel, which made her much taller, but still not very tall. Sadly she had not gotten the tall gene from her father, he was such a stingy bastard, and was stuck with her mother's short gene. She walked over to the couch that rested in her small room and placed the outfit gently there. Then she sat on her bed that she had slept most of her life, and thought.

So much had happened to her in the past week. She could hardly take it. She had told herself she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. But she couldn't stop. Oh God, what was going to happen? How was she going to get over this? She fingered the small cross necklace on her neck that had been left to her and she could almost feel her best friend in the world watching over her. But she had to stay upbeat, if she didn't people would pity her, and that was worse than anything.

Thankfully the phone rang, saving herself from her thoughts and emotions.

"Hello?" She said picking up the receiver.

"Cammie?" It was her father, perfect timing.

"Dad, I'm glad you called. How've you been?" Cammie tried to be as casual and calm as possible, but all she wanted to do was scream.

"I've been good. I'm getting remarried soon, so that's working out pretty well. I really love her, not like the other two. Those were a mistake. What bout you? What have you been up to?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice, and it made her guiltily happy.

"I'm alright. Listen Dad, I don't know if you heard, but I have some bad news. Mom died." With the last sentence out she burst into tears. Her uncontrollable sobs made her weak and she fell on her bed. Why was she doing this? Why in front of him?

The line was silent. He was thinking of some way to comfort the girl, but he had to get over the shock first. Deborah was dead? "How did she pass?"

"Cancer. She found out about it almost five years ago." Cammie said as she tried to calm herself. "She never gave up though. Not even when the doctors told her there wasn't any hope. This past year went all over the place, doing stuff she never would have really done. She told me we would have climbed Mount Everest if it weren't so cold. But I need a place to stay, because they're selling the apartment. You were the only person that wasn't busy or full, so that's why I chose you. So don't feel special or touched because I would have given anything to live at place with a person I actually know." Her last words were bitter and full of hate, as though she blamed her father for the death of her mother.

"Listen, if you don't want to stay with Carry and me then you can find a nice apartment on your own. I gave your mother enough money to keep you, you don't need me. Why do you think I would even want you here? I have a life too, you know." Big yelled back at his daughter, he didn't mean what he said, but it came out for pride.

"We had to use the money for treatment. If we didn't, she would have died much earlier. So don't yell at me about that. If you don't want me I'll live on the streets. Not a big deal, thanks for all of your help!" Cammie yelled back into the receiver with such hate you would never know they were father and daughter.

Big was quiet. "When were you planning on coming?"

"I was planning on coming day after tomorrow. So I could have time to pack everything. I have most of my things packed and all that's left is Mom's room. I just can't imagine getting rid of her things. I just wish I had someone to do it for me."

"I'll take care of that for you. Just come over as soon as you can. Don't worry about it." With that Big hung up the phone leaving Cammie alone in her room.


End file.
